brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of Set References 2000000 - 2999999
2000000 Sets * 2000069 ROBOLAB 2.9 Software * 2000080 LEGO MINDSTORMS Education NXT Software V.2.1 (With Data Logging) * 2000081 Robot C Software Single License * 2000082 Robot C Software Classroom License * 2000094 WeDo Site Licence * 2000096 ROBOLAB 2.9 Site Licence Agreement * 2000097 LEGO Education WeDo Software v.1.2 and Activity Pack * 2000200 LEGO DUPLO Project Ideas * 2000201 Project Idea Pack * 2000202 Action Wheelers Activity Pack * 2000400 ENTERPRISE RTS * 2000401 Communication Kit for RTS * 2000402 FOUNDATION SKILLS KIT * 2000403 Landscape Supplement Kit * 2000404 Concept Sampler Kit * 2000406 The IMP for the Enterprise * 2000407 The IMP for the Enterprise 2 * 2000408 The IMP for you * 2000409 Window Exploration Bag * 2000410 LSP Window 2 * 2000411 IMP for the team * 2000412 LSP Imaginopedia for Skills Build * 2000413 Connections Kit * 2000414 Starter Kit * 2000415 Identity and Landscape Kit * 2000416 Duck * 2000417 LE Smart Kit Prepack * 2000418 WS Kit Simple Machines Set * 2000419 Green City Replacement Mats * 2000421 FLL Trophy small * 2000422 FLL Trophy medium * 2000423 FLL Trophy large * 2000424 StoryStarter Workshop Kit * 2000425 LME EV3 Workshop Kit * 2000426 LME EV3 Element Accessory Pack * 2000427 9+ Robotics B * 2000428 9+ Robotics C * 2000429 9+ Robotics D * 2000430 Identity and Landscape Kit * 2000431 Connections Kits * 2000442 Workshop Kit Spinning Top * 2000443 Workshop Kit Freewheeler * 2000444 LE WS Kit BackToBack * 2000445 Crossing the River * 2000446 Singapore Tender * 2000450 9580 LEGO R EducationWeDoConstructionSet * 2000524 E-Learning: Getting Started with StoryStarter * 2000525 E-Learning: Getting Started with EV3 * 2000600 PLATE 1X2 WITH SLIDE * 2000601 ½ BUSH * 2000602 BUSH FOR CROSS AXLE * 2000604 CONNECTOR PEG W. FRICTION * 2000605 CONNECTOR PEG W.FRICTION 3M * 2000606 CONNECTOR PEG/CROSS AXLE * 2000607 CONNECTOR PEG W.KNOB * 2000608 1½ M CONNECTING BUSH * 2000609 2M CROSS AXLE W.GROOVE * 2000610 CROSS AXLE 3M * 2000611 3M CROSS AXLE WITH KNOB * 2000612 CROSS AXLE 4M * 2000613 CROSS AXLE 5M * 2000614 CROSS AXLE 6M * 2000615 CROSS AXLE 8M * 2000616 CROSS AXLE 10M * 2000617 CROSS AXLE 12M * 2000618 CROSS AXLE EXTENSION * 2000619 CATCH * 2000621 CONICAL WHEEL T=12 * 2000623 DOUBLE COINCAL WHEEL T=20,M1 * 2000624 CROWN GEAR T=24 * 2000627 GEAR WHEEL T=40 * 2000628 CROSS BLOCK 90 * 2000629 CATCH W.CROSS HOLE * 2000630 WEDGEBELT WHEEL Ø11.2 * 2000631 BRICK 1X2 WITH CROSS HOLE * 2000632 BRICK 1X2, Ø4.9 * 2000633 BRICK 1X4, Ø4.9 * 2000634 BRICK 1X6, Ø4.9 * 2000635 BRICK 1X8, Ø4.9 * 2000636 BRICK 1X10, Ø4.9 * 2000637 BRICK 1X12, Ø4,9 * 2000638 BRICK 1X16, Ø4.9 * 2000639 SLIDE SHOE ROUND 2X2 * 2000640 TACHO 8 FOR LIGHT SENSOR * 2000642 BELTS * 2000643 BOBBIN/SPOOL * 2000645 CHAIN LINK M=1 * 2000646 WORM GEAR BLOCK, TRANSPARENT * 2000654 ELECTRIC PLATES * 2000659 PNEUMATIC CYLINDER, PUMP, TUBE * 2000660 WEDGE-BELT WHEEL Ø24 AND TYRE * 2000661 SKELETON AND GHOST * 2000662 STEERING WHEEL/CRANK * 2000669 SET-SPECIFIC ITEMS F.9645/9630 * 2000670 SET-SPECIFIC ITEMS FOR 9793/94 * 2000671 SET SPECIFIC ITEMS FOR 9723 * 2000672 SET SPECIFIC ITEMS FOR 9725 * 2000673 SET-SPECIFIC ITEMS FOR 9785/86 * 2000674 ELEMENTE FOR 9780-CAR * 2000675 ELEMENTS FOR 9780-HOUSE * 2000676 ELEMENTS FOR 9780-BUG * 2000677 ELEMENTS FOR 9780-GADGET * 2000678 SET-SPECIFIC ITEMS FOR 9684 * 2000679 SET-SPECIFIC ITEMS FOR 9665 * 2000680 Set-specific Items for ESM * 2000681 SET-SPECIFIC ITEMS F9701/9795 * 2000683 BLACK PLATES * 2000684 WHEELS * 2000685 WINDOWS AND DOORS * 2000686 ROOF TILES * 2000687 UPGRADE KIT 0790/91 * 2002011 Large Laminate Table Cover * 2002920 Flip-top Play Table (Red/Gray) * 2002921 Flip-top Play Table (Green/Gray) * 2009594 Activity Pack for Green City for MINDSTORMS * 2009620 Gears Teacher Guide * 2009622 Levers Guide * 2009624 Pulleys Teacher Guide * 2009626 Wheels & Axles Guide * 2009640 Gears Pack * 2009641 Mechanisms Pneumatics Activity Pack * 2009642 Levers Pack * 2009644 Pulleys Pack * 2009646 Wheels & Axles Pack * 2009656 Activity Pack for Early Simple Machines Set * 2009664 Teacher's Guide Early Simple Machines * 2009665 Teacher's Guide Fun Time Gears * 2009686 Introducing Simple & Powered Machines * 2009687 Advancing with Simple & Powered Machines * 2009688 Activity Pack for Renewable Energy Add-on Set * 2009781 Robot C Software Classroom License * 2009787 Robotics Engineering Volume 1: Introduction to Mobile Robotics * 2009788 Robotics Engineering Volume 2: Guided Research * 2009791 Science and Data Logging Activity Pack * 2009797 Introduction to Robotics * 2009798 Robotics Projects: Themes * 2005574 Education EV3 Space Challenge Activity Pack * 2009781 Robot C Software (Classroom License) 2200000 Sets * 2200940 Construction Set * 2200945 Rock Raiders - High Adventure Deep Underground * 2200946 Knights' Kingdom - Medieval Mischief and Mayhem 2800000 Sets * 2851070 Jango Fett Pen * 2851103 Brickjournal Issue 10 * 2851126 Darth Maul Pen * 2851134 Luke Skywalker Pen * 2851135 Tusken Raider Pen * 2851146 LEGO Pirates T-Shirt * 2851185 LEGO Star Wars Stormtrooper Adult Watch * 2851190 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader Adult Watch * 2851191 LEGO Star Wars Obi-Wan Kenobi Watch * 2851192 LEGO Star Wars C-3PO Watch * 2851193 LEGO Star Wars Darth Maul Watch * 2851194 LEGO Star Wars Han Solo Watch * 2851195 LEGO Star Wars Obi-Wan Kenobi Watch * 2851196 LEGO Classic Brick Adult Watch * 2851198 LEGO Star Wars Luke Skywalker & Han Solo Adult Watch * 2851425 Makuta's Guide to the Universe * 2853300 Space Police Collection * 2853301 City Transport Collection * 2853302 City Construction Collection * 2853303 BIONICLE Glatorian LEGENDS Collection * 2853367 BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn * 2853383 Die Key Chain * 2853399 Space Police Watch * 2853401 Power Miners Watch * 2853508 LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary * 2853588 Golden Dice * 2853590 Chrome Stormtrooper * 2853835 White Boba Fett Figure * 2853944 Astronaut * 2854298 LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers * 2855028 Exclusive Spaceman Magnet * 2855040 Mindstorms NXT IR Receiver * 2855046 Black Falcon Magnet * 2855165 Special Edition Card * 2855167 Holiday Santa Magnet 2010 * 2856027 LEGO Universe Prima Official Game Guide * 2856028 LEGO Minifigure 2GB USB Flash Drive * 2856076 Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies * 2856077 Brickmaster Star Wars * 2856079 Creationary Booster Pack * 2856080 Stormtrooper Minifigure Clock * 2856081 Darth Vader Minifigure Clock * 2856089 Hero Factory 2.0 Collection * 2856128 Anakin Skywalker Minifigure Watch * 2856129 Count Dooku Minifigure Watch * 2856130 Yoda Minifigure Watch * 2856195 LEGO Minifigure Ultimate Sticker Collection * 2856197 Shadow ARF Trooper * [[LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars|2856217 LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars 360]] * [[LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars|2856218 LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars WII]] * [[LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars|2856219 LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars PS3]] * [[LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars|2856220 LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars PC]] * [[LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars|2856221 LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars PSP]] * [[LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars|2856222 LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars NDS]] * 2856227 Hero Factory Fire Villains Collection * 2856228 Hero Factory 2.0 Collection * 2856232 Hero Factory Fire Villains Collection * [[LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars|2856239 LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars -3DS]] * 2856252 LEGO Battles: Ninjago * 2856451 LEGO Brand Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game-NDS * 2856453 LEGO Brand Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game-PS3 * 2856454 LEGO Brand Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game-PSP * 2856456 LEGO Brand Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game-Wii * 2856457 LEGO Brand Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game-3DS * 2856458 LEGO Brand Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game-360 * 2856745 Heroica Character Cards Category:Set lists Category:2000000 sets